Don't Bug Me
by CaribbeanAzure
Summary: Little Robin learns what a bug's life is worth... AU


Don't Bug Me

Robin looked over at his little almost sister, diligently guarding her pile of weeds. Oh yes, weeds! Robin shook his head sadly, the little six year old felt that everything had feelings and that their lives needed to be protected. This particular stack of wild plants had recently come from Mother Binder's weekly weeding of the vegetable garden. Rebekah had flat out refused to let her Mother kill the poor innocent weeds.

Having the kind heart that she did, Lynne Binder conscientiously dug up each weed to her little girl's satisfaction. But was that enough for Rebekah? No! Now the poor innocent weeds had to be transplanted. Needless to say, Lynne hated having Rebekah come and be near the garden with her. Of course Mother Binder's loss became Robin and Much's gain, she began to pay them in pastries to deposit the weeds into the dirt by the edge of the forest.

Rebekah was now awaiting the arrival of Much and the shovel. Robin smirked, knowing full well that this was not the only quirk that Rebekah had. She also had an affinity for bugs. Any insect Rebekah could find that was in need of saving (or so she determined) she would protect. Robin suspected there was an almshouse for the spiders that Rebekah had cheated out of meals.

Whenever Lynne dug in the garden or flower bed (the Binder's tried to keep their place respectable) Rebekah was right by her side asking, "You didn't hit any worms, did you Mama?" Mother Binder then had to gently push aside the dirt to show her child that the worms were indeed safe. The process repeated itself the next time that the trowel was inserted into the ground and so on.

The only insects that Rebekah wouldn't tangle with were bees and wasps, things of that nature. But, would she let them be assaulted? Definitely not. She, in fact, left the wrangling of stinging bugs up to her Mother. Rebekah would watch as Lynne caught a wasp in her bare hands and released it into the wild. Rebekah made certain that the foresaid endangered creature flew away unscathed.

The shovel was brought and Rebekah was happy once again as she trailed after Much and planted her liberated weeds. Robin watched from afar as she carried a bucket of water, which was far too full, to her plants. Rebekah drenched the weeds with, what would seemed to them, the entire contents of a well. If the transplanting didn't kill them, thought Robin, _Rebekah's sympathy sure would._

Unexpectedly Robin felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around and stood face to face with a boy who had reddish brown hair and brown eyes. "Ah, Gilbert," Robin said, slightly stepping back from the other lad's grasp. "What brings you here?"

Gilbert glared at Robin, "I'm here, Loxley, to get back my shilling."

"I do believe that deal was nonnegotiable. Better luck next time, Gilbert."

"I know you rigged that turtle race, Loxley, so this time we are going to play things a little differently."

_Rigged? How can anyone 'rig' a turtle? I distinctly remember not doing that. Only Gilbert could think of such a thing…_ Robin's thoughts made him crack a smile.

This only succeeded in making Gilbert angrier, "Then it's a deal, Robin. We'll make another bet."

"Unfortunately, Gill, I'm fresh outa turtles," Robin shrugged his shoulders, and turned to walk away. The slightly older youth grabbed him and spun him back around.

"You don't understand, Loxley, I brought our next 'contestants.'" With that he withdrew two plump woolly bear caterpillars. The black and red colored caterpillars wriggled energetically in Gilbert's hand. Eleven year old Robin looked at them rather doubtfully as did Much, who was now pinioned over Robin's shoulder.

Robin looked over to Much, exaggerating an eye roll, "You expect us to race woolly worms?"

"And why not?"

"That doesn't seem a bit odd to you?"

"What, afraid that mine 'ill beat yours?"

Snatching one of the writhing fuzzy creatures, Robin snapped, "Of course not!" Robin and Much began to walk over to the little bench in the garden, Gilbert following. "Master," Much whispered, cupping his hand towards Robin's ear. "We got away with it the last time, but what if your Father or Mother and Father Binder catch us betting? Surely you don't want to be sent to bed without supper?"

"Aw, Much. Don't spoil it all. We'll be fine," Robin looked at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Providing you won't tell. Can I trust you?"

"Master!"

"Easy Much, I trust you, I trust you. Don't have kittens."

Upon reaching the bench, Robin knelt down at the edge and felt Gilbert drop next to him. "Alright Much," Robin began. "You can be referee and we'll start on the count of five. One-Two-Three-Four-Five-and their off!"

All eyes were upon the caterpillars as they went squirming down the bench. Gilbert's paused for a moment, like he was taking in the scenery. _Yes! I'm winning!_ Robin reflected. The auburn haired youth glared at his infant moth, willing it onwards. Robin beamed as his reached the halfway mark.

The rival woolly bear suddenly began to move again, picking up speed. Not that Robin worried too much on the fact, he was still in the lead. That was until, Robin's worm decided to take a break. _No, No. Don't stop. You don't have to give him a lead. Please. What are you? A hare?_

It was not till the enemy started to pass Robin's lounging participant that the bear like insect started up again. Soon the two competitors were neck and neck! This was going to be a close one!

Glancing out of the window James Binder turned to his wife Lynne and asked, "Why are they all crowded around the bench? What can be so interesting there?" All Lynne could do was shake her head.

They were almost at the end of the raceway, and Robin's woolly bear had inched forwards slightly ahead of Gilbert's. Robin flashed the other boy a cheeky grin, "Maybe fortune will be with you next time, Gill."

"It's not over till it's over, Loxley," Gilbert dug the bottoms of his feet into the dirt, oh how he didn't want to be out another shilling…

Without warning the woolly worm that Robin was especially interested in, came to a halt, while Gilbert's continued to inch forward. When, to Robin's joy, his worm did begin to move again, it only did so to turn itself around and continue in the opposite direction. Robin gave a heartfelt plaintive cry that the caterpillar refused to heed.

It was over. Gilbert's crossed the 'finish line' and Robin's continued to backtrack. Smirking, Gilbert held out his hand, palm up, "Fork it over Loxley."

Robin shoved his hand into his pant's pocket and began to dig around. With exaggerated fury, Robin thrust the coin into the awaiting hand. Gilbert clasp his fingers around the shilling, gave a quick nasty nod and was off.

Robin kicked the dirt and growled, giving Much the idea that he should skedaddle. Without thinking, Robin grabbed the out of control woolly bear. Throwing it upon the ground, Robin stomped down, till all that remained was a greenish puddle.

Still seething, Robin felt his anger cool slightly. He saw his hands were clenched into fists and he had been shaking with rage. Before he even realized it, Rebekah was right beside him. Apparently she had witnessed the entire event. In a sudden swift movement, Robin felt a surge of pain in his left leg. His shin to be precise. Robin could hear Rebekah yelling at him as he clutched at his leg. Finally it registered, _She kicked me!_ Robin took a moment away from the awful ache and heard that her yells were about the departed woolly bear. Rebekah had tears filling her eyes and beginning to spill over on down her cheeks and Robin felt a pang of remorse, that was until he recalled the smarting of his shin. For a child of six, she had a good strong kick.

Much was back over in a second tugging Rebekah away from Robin, lest she decide to lash out again. Once she was about two feet over, Much let her go. Robin's lip snarled backwards, this was not his day, "What did you do that for?"

"You killed it!" Rebekah called at the top of her voice.

"It's just a bug!"

"I don't care! It's still dead 'cause of you!" she moved forward and Much stepped between the two feuders.

"Now, just take it easy. Master Robin, I think that it would be wise if you apologized to her," Much said diplomatically, putting a restraining hand upon Rebekah's chest.

"Me? Apologize to her? She kicked _me_!"

"Master, you did squish the-" Much was cut off by Rebekah's sniffling and Robin's calls of 'I know! I know!' Much stood silently in-between the two who were bickering, why him?

* * *

"Rebekah," Robin beckoned. "Rebekah, where are you?" He found her, sitting in the dirt, watching a swarm of ants steadily work. "There you are," Robin plopped down beside her, not before making certain that he wouldn't be the cause of any more bugs' untimely demises. Staring ahead at the hill of ants, Robin sincerely spoke, "Rebekah I'm sorry."

"Tell that to the caterpillar."

Robin exhaled, this was going to be difficult… "I said I'm sorry. What more do you want? I didn't even tell your Mother that you kicked me."

"You deserved it."

"If you keep this up you're going to be sorry."

"What are you going to do about it?" Rebekah nudged a pebble with one of her fingers, sending it forwards.

"Well, I'll just figure that you don't love me anymore and I'll disown you," Robin said matter-of-factly, bumping the same pebble back to it's starting point.

Rebekah sat quietly for a moment, "Go ahead."

"Fine. I will."

More silence. "Robin," Rebekah finally said. "What does disown mean?"

"It means that you won't be my sister anymore."

"Oh," she said simply. "Robin," her voice was hardly above a whisper. "I don't want to be disowned. Please don't Robin."

"Alright. On one condition," he held up an index finger to add significance.

"What's that?"

"You have to forgive me."

Rebekah pursed her lips together as if in deep thought, "I forgive you, Robin." Then added tentatively, "I love you."

Wrapping an arm about her shoulders, Robin said, "I love you too."

Turning to look at her almost brother, Rebekah said with a grave tone, "But if you kill anymore bugs, I'll disown you first."

_A/N Well… You know what I am going to ask you to do now right? Right. So lets just skip that part and I will hope fervently and silently that you do. Here is a quick little poem -_

_It starts with a 'Re' and ends with a 'View.' _

_And then when you do _

_I will say: Thank You!_

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
